Dungeon Synth Wiki
Dungeon Synth Dungeon synth is a genre of music characterized by its strong use of atmosphere and melody to create a sonic reality usually pertaining, in concept, to the fantastic or historical periods. The genre draws influence from the Dark Ambient music genre, while encompassing musical structures that are relatable to medieval and folk music. Many artists within the genre have been known to draw inspiration from a variety of other musical styles such as film music, video game music, and classical music. The genre emerged in the early 1990s from the (Norwegian) Black Metal scene and was "founded" by Artists like Mortiis (Emperor), Wongraven (Satyricon) with their side-projects and extended the tradition of many Black Metal bands having atmospheric intros and outros or in-between tracks on their albums. In this upcoming new genre, full albums were made of only this characteristic sound. Another huge impact was also given by the Austrian Black Metal scene with projects like Pazuzu & Die verbannten KInder Evas. Today the genre is a world of its own with many artists from all over the world, some still being connected to the world and aesthethics of Black Metal and some with a completely self-contained approach. Dungeon Synth Labels *'Deivlforst Records '(Arath, Murgrind, Grimrik, Nazgûl) http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com/ *'Dungeon Lore Foundation '(too much to list) http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/ * Katabaz Records '(Erang, Arathgoth, This Mortal Night, Dragon Smile) https://katabazrecords.bandcamp.com/ *'Mithrim Records '(Lord Lovidicus, Nargaash, Hrungnir, Taramis, Foglord) http://mithrimrecords.bandcamp.com/ * '''Tree of Slavia '( Svitlo, Wodnik ) https://www.facebook.com/treeofslaviafan Dungeon Synth Artists * '''Abandoned Places '' http://abandonedplaces.bandcamp.com/music'' * Alhazred [http://alhazred-ambient.bandcamp.com/ http://alhazred-ambient.bandcamp.com/] * Arath [http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com/album/arath http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com/album/arath] * Arthame ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcSgslTzhg4'' * Burzum ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zaDYIpcqkxk'' * Cain ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/child-of-cold'' * Corvus Neblus ''http://www.last.fm/music/Corvus+Neblus'' * Dalina ''http://staatkunst.bandcamp.com/album/cold-mysteries'' * Darkstroll ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/sounds-of-taiga-compilation'' * Depressive Silence ''http://www.last.fm/music/Depressive+Silence'' * Dolch ''http://www.last.fm/music/Dolch'' * Elador ''http://eladormusic.bandcamp.com'' * Elgra ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/forest-kingdom'' * Endarg ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/frozen-arcana'' * Erang ''http://erang.bandcamp.com'' * Era Of Ice ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/night-of-swarog'' * Erevos ''http://www.last.fm/music/Erevos'' * Fause Knicht ''http://fauseknicht.bandcamp.com'' * Foglord ''http://foglord.bandcamp.com'' * Forgotten Dreamscapes ''http://www.last.fm/music/Forgotten+Dreamscapes'' * Forgotten Pathways ''http://www.last.fm/music/Forgotten+Pathways'' * Forgotten Times ''http://forgottentimes.bandcamp.com/music'' * Galdur ''http://galdur.bandcamp.com/releases'' * Gil galad'' 'http://www.last.fm/music/Gil-Galad'' * '''Ghost of Oceania ''http://ghostsofoceania.bandcamp.com'' * Grimrik ''http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com/album/eisreich'' * Gvasdnahr ''http://gvasdnahr.bandcamp.com'' * Hedge Wizard ''http://hedgewizard.bandcamp.com/'' * Hrungnir ''http://hrungnir.bandcamp.com/music'' * Ice Thunder ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/wandering-ghost'' * In Darkness Dreaming... https://indarknessdreaming.bandcamp.com/album/senescence * Kashmar ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/echoes-of-old-times'' * Lamentation ''http://www.last.fm/music/Lamentation'' * Lord Lovidicus ''http://lordlovidicus.bandcamp.com/music'' * Lord Wolf ''http://www.last.fm/music/Lord+Wolf'' * Mistigo Varggoth Darkestra '''http://www.last.fm/music/Mistigo+Varggoth+Darkestra * '''Morketsvind ''http://morketsvind.bandcamp.com'' * Murgrind ''http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com/album/journey-through-the-mountain'' * Mortiis ''http://www.last.fm/music/Mortiis/Crypt+Of+The+Wizard'' * Narghaash ''http://obscurenarghaash.bandcamp.com/'' * Nazgûl http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com/album/ash-nazg-durbatul-k * Neirimous Alloth Kuyll ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/la-magie-de-souvenirs'' * Old Land Of Darkness ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/slight-night-symphony'' * Olgerd ''http://www.last.fm/music/Olgerd'' * Onoskelis ''http://www.last.fm/music/Onoskelis'' * Sagenhaft ''http://www.last.fm/music/Sagenhaft'' * Saltvind ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/saltvind'' * Siliniez ''http://siliniez.bandcamp.com/music'' * Skarpseian ''http://skarpseian.bandcamp.com'' * Splendorius ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/norfaragell-thul'' * Svitlo ( Світло ) '''http://svitlo.bandcamp.com/ * '''Swords of Númenor http://dolamroth.bandcamp.com * Taramis ''http://taramis.bandcamp.com/music'' * Tartavara ''http://tartavara-by.bandcamp.com/music'' * Til Det Bergens Skyggene ''http://voldsomtapes.bandcamp.com/album/til-det-bergens-skyggene'' * The Isolated Vale ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/temple'' * The Seal of R'Lyeh'' 'http://thesealofrlyeh.bandcamp.com/music'' * '''This Mortal Night ''http://thismortalnight.bandcamp.com/'' * Uroczysko http://www.lastfm.pl/music/Uroczysko * Valscharuhn ''http://valscharuhn.bandcamp.com/music'' * Vindkaldr ''http://vindkaldr.bandcamp.com/album/ambient-i'' * Voronmrak [http://flecktarnproductions.bandcamp.com/album/- http://flecktarnproductions.bandcamp.com/album/-''] * '''Wintercry 'http://wintercry.bandcamp.com/music * Wodnik '''https://shadowsbehindyou.bandcamp.com/ * '''Wojnar http://www.lastfm.pl/music/Wojnar * Wongraven ''http://www.last.fm/music/Wongraven'' * Zerivana https://zerivana.bandcamp.com/ Dungeon Synth Websites * Asmodian Coven Blog http://ascoven.blogspot.com/search/label/dungeon%20synth * Bandcamp '''http://bandcamp.com/tag/dungeon-synth * '''Barbarian Skull Webzine '''http://www.barbarianskull.com/wp/ * '''Dungeon Synth Blog [http://dungeonsynth.blogspot.com/ http://dungeonsynth.blogspot.com/] * Dungeon Synth Webpage '''http://www.dungeonsynth.com * '''Facebook Community '''https://www.facebook.com/DarkMedievalAmbient * '''Malicious Intent Blog ''http://maliciousintent666.blogspot.com/search/label/dungeon%20synth'' * Online Radio http://www.last.fm/tag/dungeon%20synth * Reddit Community ''http://www.reddit.com/r/DungeonSynth/'' * VK Community 'http://vk.com/dungeonsynth Visual and other artists related to the genre *'Dan Capp (Layouts, Artworks and Logos, e.g. Burzum, Murgrind) https://www.facebook.com/dancappdesign?fref=ts *'Grimrik' (Mixing & Mastering Engineer, e.g. Arath, Murgrind) https://www.facebook.com/pages/Grimrik/845278362169140?fref=ts *'Silvana Massa '(Artworks, e.g. Hrungnir, Lord Wind/Graveland) https://www.facebook.com/Silv.Massa.Art?fref=ts *'Wappenschmied' (Logos, e.g. Erang, Murgrind) https://www.facebook.com/wappenschmied?fref=ts Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse